Susan Storm (Earth-616)/Expanded History/Early Life
__TOC__ =Early Life= Chidhood Susan Storm and her brother, Johnny, lived an uneventful life on Long Island until their mother, Mary Storm, died in an automobile accident. Their father, Franklin Storm, a doctor, failed to save her. Despondent, he descended into booze and gambling, eventually winding up in a penitentiary for murder when he shot a loan shark while defending himself. The children went to live with their aunt Marygay. According to Sue's accounts, during the summer months, her Aunt Mary rented a room to Reed Richards. It was there that he first met the future love of his life, Susan Storm. She was 13 years old at the time. The girl developed an instant crush on Richards. These recollections have since been refuted, as Reed recalls that he did not meet Sue until she was a young adult. states that Sue was a "girl next door" which is not too far from the truth, given that establishes that Sue and Johnny lived in their family home nearby. states that Sue was 13 years old when she first met Reed. This is also reinforced in ; however, depicts Sue as being in her late teens when she and Reed first met. The change in age was an editorial decision made in 2013 as Reed having a romantic interest in a girl he first met when she was 13 years old was deemed inappropriate for the times, and this greatly altered the personal history of both Reed and Sue. According to Sue's account of events, Reed would rent out a room at Marygay's home every school year. The Amulet of Zarathos When Sue was 16, her friend Cammy Brandeis' father Harry, a professor of religious studies, was slain while examining the Amulet of Zarathos. Shortly after his death, her brother Johnny came into contact with the amulet, and it bonded to him as the demon Zarathos sought to make Johnny his Spirit of Vengeance. This made Johnny the target of St. Germaine who sought to claim the amulet for his master Dracula who needed the amulet to free himself from imprisonment in his castle. At Henry's funeral, St. Germaine and his minions went after Johnny, but he was saved thanks to Sue and Henry's brother Max Brandeis, who sought to solve the mystery surrounding his brother's death. As they sought to learn the secrets behind the Amulet, they were pursued by St. Germaine and his minions still, while also being secretly pushed toward the truth by the spirit of Zarathos. Since the Amulet would teleport into Johnny's possession whenever it was taken away from him, the quartet used this to their advantage to keep it away from St. Germaine. However, Sue and Cammy were cornered while trying to escape from their foe. At that point, Zarathos appeared before Johnny and told him of his intentions to make him the new Spirit of Vengeance. In order to save Sue and Cammy's lives, Johnny agreed to become the vessel for Zarathos, but before he could be possessed by the demon, Max grabbed the amulet becoming the Ghost Rider instead. As Ghost Rider, Max destroyed St. Germaine and struggled for control over Zarathos until Johnny ripped the Amulet from his make-shift motorcycle, restoring Max to normal. They then tossed the Amulet in a junkyard where they hoped it would not be found. After this adventure, Sue decided to go to Hollywood and pursue a career in acting. Romance with Reed Richards According to Reed, while working on his third doctorate, it was at this time that he moved into Marygay Dinkins home. Based on his accounts, this was when he first met Susan Storm, now a full-grown woman. He fell in love with her instantly and he began courting her, much to Marygay's approval. During this period they were transported to the future of Earth-60166 to participate in the 40th wedding anniversary of their Earth-60166 counterparts with various future versions of themselves. They were late returned to their proper point in time with no memories of this encounter. They would be periodically plucked out of time throughout their lives in a similar fashion to attend the same party. Ultimately, Reed was too distracted from his work due to his romance with Sue, and decided that the best thing for the both of them was to move out of Marygay's home. Columbia University When it came time for Susan attended classes at Columbia University on a scholarship, and was under the tutelage of Reed Richards. Reed began courting Sue and eventually a relationship blossomed, as a result, . Sue took to raising Johnny on her own, a task that regularly pushed her patience. The only rival for Sue's affections, apparently, came from an individual who later became known as the Quiet Man. He claimed that he became obsessed with Sue and stalked her from afar. He also claimed to have been jealous of Reed's relationship with her and secretly stalked the couple for years, apparently manipulating the course of their entire lives from that moment on. The Quiet Man didn't let his scheme be known until many decades later and have been chronicled in - and - During one of their early dates, Reed took Sue out star gazing and told her that she would be with him on his quest for enlightenment from then on. Not long after this, Reed and Sue moved in together. When Reed built a voice-activated music player for their new home, Sue realized that living with Reed Richards would never be boring. Move to California Eventually, Reed and Sue were engaged and she became his fiancée. By this time, Reed had been developing a new prototype spaceship with his inherited money and with partial funding from the government. This required the couple to relocate to Central City, bringing Johnny with her. One night while out on a date with Reed, the couple witnessed the arrival of an alien warrior named Gormuu who sought to conquer the Earth. As the creature grew in size and was immune to military weapons, Reed determined that the creature drew its power and size increase from its ship and that the creature while growing in statue did not increase in mass. Reed developed a device to boost Gormuu's power intake. Not knowing why Reed was building the device, Ben and Sue assumed Reed was trying to help Gormuu and attempted to stop him, but the failed. Ultimately, Reed's invention worked: It increased Gormuu's size so much his molecules disbursed across the universe ending his threat. She remained by Reed's side as he continued working on his space shuttle. ------------------ =Further Reading= * Invisible Woman: Year One * Return to Expanded History Main Page =Continuity Notes= =References=